


【HP/DM】Mr & Mr Potter

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	【HP/DM】Mr & Mr Potter

 

史密斯夫妇au 特工哈 × 特工德

　　

　　Chapter 1

　　

　　“你们结婚到现在几年了？”

　　

　　“五年。”哈利脱口而出。

　　

　　“六年。”德拉科笑着提醒他，克制着自己想要从上衣口袋里取出左轮手枪对准他太阳穴的冲动，往沙发上靠了靠。

　　

　　哈利也皮笑肉不笑地继续解释：“其实大概也就五，六年。”

　　

　　“一到十，你们对目前的生活状态的满意程度可以打多少分？”

　　

　　德拉科转过头，看见哈利也正望着他。他们尴尬地对视，然后又移开视线，说出了同样的答案：“八分。”

　　

　　“你们的性生活频率，一到十，能打到多少分？”

　　

　　“一分是根本不做，十分是比较频繁？”哈利尽量想要用平常的语气问出这个问题，尽管身旁的金发男人已经心不在焉地玩弄起婚戒，还打了好几个哈欠。“我的意思是，你别误会，大概八，九分，也不是说每天都有，只是有时候兴致来了没人克制得住——”

　　

　　“够了，波特，别再说下去了。”德拉科终于红着脸打断了他的话，他看向哈利的眼神里全是愤怒和嫌弃，他已经不止一次在深夜里后悔自己和他结了婚，而这个黑发混蛋还让他的懊悔感与日俱增。

　　

　　“你们有想过领养一个孩子吗，最近法律对同性情侣的收养政策又作出了调整，这对缓和你们目前的关系应该还算不错的选择。”

　　

　　“你指的是那种自以为是，整天在我们的房子里乱跑乱跳，胡作非为，摔碎了玻璃花瓶却只会把所有责任都赖在我身上的小怪物吗？不想。”德拉科开始不耐烦，他的视线扫视着整间房间，仔细地观察着装潢，寻找有没有隐藏的摄像头或是录音器。

　　

　　“德拉科不喜欢小孩，而且有一个马尔福就差不多够了，我也不想要第二个。”哈利也觉得自己脸上的表情一定暴露了自己的真实想法，他也早就尴尬的不行了。

　　

　　“那和我说说你们怎么认识彼此的。”

　　

　　“噢，当然可以，只是那故事稍微有点长。”

　　

　　——

　　

　　# 2005年 7月 / 爱尔兰 都柏林

　　

　　五年前的都柏林街头酒吧里民谣乐队正在台上唱着舒缓的民谣，当地的年轻人和游客们聚集在一起，在欢快的音乐声里畅饮啤酒，放松紧绷的神经，甚至可以做到彻夜交谈。哈利坐在吧台前，喝着他的黑麦啤酒和刚认识的爱尔兰朋友有一句没一句地说着话，眼神瞥向电视机正在进行最后一轮点球大战的两支球队。

　　

　　突然门口清脆的门铃声响起。有人推开了酒吧门，他今晚的目标进了酒吧，带着三四个保镖，手搭在另一个金发男人的肩上。哈利皱了皱眉，他不记得资料上有提到这个南非黑帮老大的儿子是个同性恋，但他不太想误伤他怀里的那个男人，就算他只是个为了钱而出卖身体的男妓，脸上还挂着谄媚的笑容。

　　

　　他把手伸进口袋里确认枪已经上了膛，再举起酒杯将杯里的啤酒一饮而尽。

　　

　　他能感觉有一道视线一直停留在他的背上，想把他千刀万剐的露骨眼神让他再也没法心情平静地坐在自己的座位上。他转过头却发现不了任何正在盯着自己的男人或是女人。

　　

　　他透过吧台后酒柜后方的玻璃镜将他今晚目标的一举一动都收入眼底。比如那个南非佬现在正搂着金发男人的肩膀，边往他的酒杯里加酒——他打赌酒瓶里下了药，也许是毒品。不过那也只会成为他千万个罪名其中的一个而已，不妨碍他往他脸上多开几枪。

　　

　　直觉告诉他他曾经见过那个金发男人一面，也许是上一个任务他刚好杀了他的另一个姘头，或者他杀了他的生意伙伴，也许那刚好是他沦落至此的原因。哈利一般不会为这些事愧疚，只是这次没人能抵挡得住那双灰蓝色眼睛和他笑起来时让他心跳加速的唇角。

　　

　　如果，只是如果他没有误伤，而且对方也恰好因为他杀了人而受惊，他愿意带他回他在酒店里好好安慰他，听他说说自己的故事。

　　

　　想到这里哈利又举起酒杯，凑到唇边才意识到杯里已经没了液体。他低头看着手表再一次确认时间，九点半，意味着他结束任务之后还有不少时间来享受异国风情的夜晚。

　　

　　点球结束后酒吧里爆发出一阵欢呼，趁着这个空档哈利看到了男人从座位上起了身，拉着金发男人的手朝着厕所走去。

　　

　　哈利紧随其后也离开了座位。

　　

　　一路上激动的球迷撞得他一直后退，可他只能边在心里骂着脏话边祈祷着口袋里的枪别突然走火把他打进医院。

　　

　　目标带着金发男人进了厕所，隔着躁动的人群他看到他们关上了门。有那么一瞬间的出神又有人把他撞到了身后的桌子上，哈利只能闪过身免得桌旁坐着的男人把拳头揍到他的眼眶上。

　　

　　他不知道这是他今晚第几次骂脏话，但这绝对不会是什么好兆头。

　　

　　终于他越过人群多来了几个想把他抱住的兴奋球迷之后，他成功走到了男厕门口。他整理了整理衣领，又对着会反光的门扶了扶眼镜架，最后确定自己那头黑发也规规矩矩地躺在脑侧后他伸出手握住了门的手柄。

　　

　　哈利给自己来了个深呼吸，好让自己不会因为一会儿的血腥场景感到反胃。这是他每次执行任务前的必要工作之一，最后一步是给自己换上一个微笑，装作一个无意间闯进到厕所里的无辜游客，然后趁目标还没回过神时给他来两枪。

　　

　　他把右手插进了口袋里，握紧了手枪，左手压下了门柄，厕所里所有的景象慢慢地出现在他的视野里。

　　

　　如果说四个保镖站在他面前用猎枪对准他的脑袋还不至于让他慌了阵脚，那么自己今晚的暗杀目标让金发男人跪在地上解开他的裤链，用手隔着一层白色内裤握住他半抬头的欲望真够让人失控。他用脚趾都知道他想要他做什么。

　　

　　可没想到你还有让保镖围观做爱的兴趣，这点真的应该加进你的档案里——尽管哈利这么想，最后还是把话咽回了肚里，只张口说了句“抱歉”。

　　

　　“你刚才在门外干什么，别告诉我你上厕所前还会对着玻璃门好好打扮？”

　　

　　“什么？”

　　

　　“你不知道我能从门的里面能够清清楚楚看清你所有的动作？”被人嫌弃地盯着说出这句话让哈利脸上多少有些挂不住，只是直觉告诉他现在不是拔枪的好时机，他只能点点头把自己的右手从口袋里取出，以此示意自己不能对他造成威胁。

　　

　　当哈利以为自己只能在被猎枪对准脑袋的情况下规规矩矩地去上厕所时，金发男人却突然起身向他走来。

　　

　　“你为什么来这儿了，我不是让你在酒店里等我吗？”一口标准的伦敦腔，哈利确定他和自己来自同一个地方，也许他只是个游客，没他想得那么不堪。

　　

　　哈利看着他的眼睛，试图从中找出他这样做的理由。但对方也一副肯定模样，他最后只能选择花了几秒来思考应该怎么接话。

　　

　　“我们才刚到都柏林不到三天，你就饥渴得打算出来找男人？”话音刚落，后悔的情绪就涌上心头，他能清楚地感知到面前先搭话的人想要冲上来掐住他脖子的愿望。毕竟没人能比一个正在执行任务的特工更清楚地感知到即将面临的潜在危险。

　　

　　“那是因为你是个混蛋，你——”哈利看着他脸上染上了红晕，张着嘴却吐不出一个字眼的模样。这能挤进他最值得撒的谎前十名。

　　

　　他的目标，傻头傻脑的南非黑帮老大的小儿子，才后知后觉地问到：“你们到底是什么关系？”

　　

　　“……情侣关系。”哈利走上前拉住了金发男人的手，然后摆出一副道歉姿态对他的目标说到：“他还在生我的气，因为我没帮他准备黑咖啡就出门，所以你才会在大街上遇到他。”

　　

　　现在他被猎枪爆头的几率更高了，哈利后悔自己没有立刻离开厕所，反而和一个原本应该给他的目标来一个口交的男人扯上了关系。他的心跳还在不停加速，直到目标摆了摆手示意几个保镖放下了枪。

　　

　　“而你的男友告诉我他还是个没被开苞的处。”

　　

　　哈利只能装作面无表情地盯着他，等着他的下一步反应，但他感觉到身旁的男人也放松了一直紧绷的神经。

　　

　　“所以赶快带着他滚出我的视线。”

　　

　　哈利还被他突然提高了几个分贝的怒吼吓得打了个嗝，而金发男人就先他一步点了点头，慌忙拽着他出了厕所。

　　

　　外面躁动的人群已经没哈利离开时那么疯狂，他们轻松穿过了人群走出了酒吧。

　　

　　迎面吹来的风让他们都清醒了不少，哈利借着路灯再一次观察着金发男人的侧颜。灰蓝色的眼睛比起刚才多了不少生气，他看着他深呼吸，然后准过头对自己露出一个标准化的笑容。

　　

　　“谢谢，虽然我现在非常想给你脸上来一拳头，但不用帮那个混蛋口交真是可以让我今晚好好睡上一觉，不会梦到那些骇人场景。”金发男人伸手揉了揉头发，换上了苦笑，“他本来应该一个人出现在这条街上的。”

　　

　　他接到的情报也是这样，哈利在心底默默重复了一边。

　　

　　“我们之前认识？”哈利问出了他一直想问的问题。

　　

　　“噢，我的确感觉你挺眼熟的。也许我们曾经是高中同学，也许是一起参加过我们共同朋友的婚礼，不过谁知道到底怎么一回事，上帝不会把这些写在书里。”金发男人朝他伸出了手：“德拉科·马尔福。”

　　

　　“哈利·波特。”哈利回握住了他的手，报以一个发自心底的笑容。

　　

　　和刚认识的心动对象并排一起走在都柏林夜晚人烟稀少的大街上，享受着夏日的微风和街角处传来的吉他和弦，然后有一句没一句地说着话，这简直就是这些天来最惬意的事，每分每秒都充满了享受。

　　

　　他们能够讨论的话题出乎预料地丰富，甚至在某些方面能够完美契合，比如他们都喜欢来自威尔士的冰球队，喜欢一九八二年版的《风月佳人》，都喜欢在闲暇时候听罗伊·奥比森的爵士乐。

　　

　　只有短短的一段路程，却足够他们幻想出一段婚后十年的同居生活。一只拉布拉多犬，还有一辆房车，他们就可以周游世界，旧式留声机里会传出熟悉的旋律，他们还可以随心所欲地做爱。浴室，摩天轮，蒸汽火车，或者是星空下。最后哈利只能强迫自己不要分神去想那些分散自己注意力，无关紧要的可怜的幻想，再一次借着月光来看清男人的面颊。

　　

　　“对了，我不喜欢黑咖啡，我喜欢摩卡，或者热巧克力。我一般不会在早上起床后喝咖啡，我喜欢来杯牛奶。”哈利的眼神一直停留在他说完话后不自觉地用红舌舔舐了一圈嘴唇的动作上，“我喜欢晚上出门前给自己来一杯。”

　　

　　哈利愣住了，因为德拉科突然靠近了他。

　　

　　“你想要尝尝吗？”

　　

　　只是那么一瞬间，爱情来得太突然，没人能提前做好预警或是反应过来。哈利把他压在路边的围墙上吻着他的唇，他的口腔里的确还留有咖啡的醇香，他迷恋地和他唇齿交融，感受着对方还在不断加快的心跳，继续深入汲取他口腔里的空气。

　　

　　他的腿探入德拉科的两腿间，他能感觉到对方的欲望也早就抬了头，他试探性地用膝盖去摩擦他的性器。

　　

　　“你什么时候硬的？”

　　

　　“……你明明看到我喝了那杯该死的，被下了药的酒。”

　　

　　“噢，所以我捡了个大便宜。”

　　

　　“虽然你说的没错，但我还是希望你闭上嘴。”

　　

　　哈利听了他的话，他们在小巷里接吻。他搂着德拉科的腰走了一路回到了酒店，在他的床上一次又一次地做爱，身下的人也承受着他每一次的进攻，尽管他已经被快感侵蚀了大脑，喘不过气，眼睛里溢出眼泪。

　　

　　他喜欢看到他因为自己每一次进入他的身体时他微微蜷缩起身体的模样，紧咬住下唇让自己不会在高潮时发出任何会让彼此都通红脸的呻吟。甚至是白皙的皮肤被覆盖上吻痕，金发因为汗水而耷拉在额头两侧，眼神迷离但又带着那么些狂热的意味望着他。

　　

　　他低下头细细地吻住他的皮肤，手指游走在他的皮肤上，看着他一次又一次夹紧双腿，为彼此都带来不可抑制的快感。

　　

　　哈利知道德拉科喜欢，和他同等的那份喜欢简直是这个夜晚最美好的馈赠。

　　

　　“……所以你真的是第一次？”哈利在高潮后问怀里的德拉科，他只是迷迷糊糊地点了点头，然后又往他的怀里凑了凑，用头发去磨蹭他的下巴，给自己找了个舒服的方式趴在他的怀里。

　　

　　“晚安。”

　　

　　——

　　

　　“你知道你可以不用说得那么详细的，全盘托出有时候实在是傻透了。”德拉科甚至不愿意把视线从窗外枝头上的鸟窝上转移到一旁的哈利身上。“而且你漏了不少细节。我怀疑你是否真正记得过我们的初遇。”

　　

　　“闭嘴，马尔福。”

　　

　　“接下来的两个月我们就结婚了，没什么新奇的，和所有闪婚的夫妇一样。只是我们现在坐在了这里。”德拉科又低头看了一次表，他不再想掩饰想要离开的愿望，因为他现在就想立刻离开这间房间和这间屋子里在过去三小时内带给他极大不适的两个人。

　　

　　“这中间没有任何曲折？”

　　

　　“怎么可能会没有？”德拉科翻了个白眼，拖着长调开口：“只是我们当时都被热情冲昏了头脑，把他们的那些话当做可以随手丢的烟头，那也是我现在后悔的原因。”

　　

　　——

　　

　　# 2005年 7月 / 英国 伦敦

　　

　　“哈利，你告诉我你要和一个才刚认识两个月的，男人，结婚？”罗恩坐在哈利面前，整个人都还处在极大的震惊之中。哈利记得上一次他露出这样的表情是在上学时知道学校不会再供应他最喜欢的免费威化饼干后，但他们一起去洗劫了学校仓库就是另一回事。

　　

　　“没错。”哈利举起咖啡杯小心地抿了一口。

　　

　　“你疯了，他是做什么的？”罗恩还是一副将信将疑的模样。

　　

　　“他是个私立医院的外科医生。”

　　

　　“可你遇到他的时候不是他还准备给南非黑帮老大的儿子口交不是吗，你居然愿意相信他的话而不是你的老朋友。你真令人失望，哈利。”罗恩看着哈利的眼睛，希望下一秒黑发男人会抬头对他说一句“抱歉”或者是“我想通了，我不会和他结婚。”

　　

　　但至始至终哈利都只是嘴角挂着不明所以的，只有恋爱中的人才有的傻笑。

　　

　　而离他们不到两个街区的办公大楼里德拉科也正把婚约告诉他的合伙人。

　　

　　离他们的婚礼也只不过还剩最后一周的时间。

　　

　　TBC.

 


End file.
